PPGZ x RRBZ Tough love
by flipfloppandas
Summary: the ones who didn't know it, the ones who wouldn't admit it, and the ones trying to hide it. Can you guess who's who? Normal pairings i dont own any characters.
1. Prologue part 1

PPGZ & RRBZ

The ones who didn't know it, the ones who wouldn't admit it, and the ones trying to hide it.

Our story begins one June evening, the night was warm, the type of warm that you would see children out on the streets trying to fit in one last game of kickball before it was too dark to see. The type of evening that you would see the fireflies finally coming out just waiting to be caught. The type of evening you wouldn't want to become the worst day of your life.

Young Akemi who was fifteen years old was giving birth on June 20th 7:34 pm. So this is the beginning, the very beginning.

Akemi's POV:

"Oh my God, you are so beautiful" I said as I held my newborn baby. As I was smoothing her beautiful orange hair I clutched my stomach.

"Ah! Why am I still in pain? Ah!" I screamed and screamed and pushed until I saw a head, a baby head.

"What the hell….Twins!" I had prepared for one baby, but definitely not two. As delivered the baby I looked at the two of them, the one with orange hair had finally opened her eyes and they appeared to be pink? I looked to the other baby who had black hair and gorgeous lime green eyes. I guess I could learn to raise two babies on my own. Well at least I thought until more unbearable pain stroke me. Then in a matter of minutes another baby joined the picture!

"Oh hell no, oh no, oh no, oh no" I said to myself but to my surprise, I wasn't done yet.

"No" I said weakly as I placed my fourth damn baby next to the others only to be hit with the familiar pain.

"Oh what the hell!" I screamed as I held my the new baby, praying with all my life that it was over I all I would only be having was quintuplets (not that that's a reasonable amount of kids to have at once at my age).

Thankfully I was finally finished but there was no way no way I could care for five babies, FIVE babies! I examined my new babies. The third baby had chocolate brown hair and purple eyes? The fourth baby had white hair and white eyes, the last having blonde hair and light blue eyes and they were all girls (why must my kids look so weird). I looked around my home, or more like my den. It was a result of an abandoned building collapsing, I had to crawl to get inside and it was one small room big enough for a two year old to stand in with two large blankets that covered the floor and my hooker outfit (I have my own ways to make money). My mother kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant and refused to give the baby up for adoption. I couldn't stand the thought of my child not knowing me, or as of now not know her siblings. So as crazy as it sounded I raised them, all of them. I named the one with the red hair Momoko, the one with the black hair Kaoru, the one with brown hair Kasumi, the one with white hair Ayumi, and the blonde little girl Miyako.

4 YEARS LATER

No one's POV

The girls wondered where there mother was going as she fixed her dress. She simply said she was going to work.

The girls begged and begged to be taken with her due to the childish fears in there young minds. After much pleading, Akemi just brought the girls along with her, there was no harm in it right?

While standing on the street corner the girls sat behind their mother and waited countless minutes before a man in a car pulled up and spoke with their mother.

. . . . . . . .

An hour past as the girls sat alone in the living room of the man in the cars house waiting for their mother who just came running down the stairs.

"Hey! You owe us three more hours!" yelled one of the men.

"Girls get up and run now!" she screamed at them who were already at the front door running for their lives. Outside the girls ran with their mother not far behind who was then grabbed by two men.

"I think you owe us some money" they said dragging her back to the house.

"Girls keep going, don't stop!" she yelled.

"Jake get her little girls to!"

The quintuplets ran and ran and ran until they reached an alleyway and hid in the darkness until they were sure the man had given up. The girls tired and lost grabbed hands and walked in silence for hours before they collapsed in exhaustion on the doorstep of 'Ms. Haites home for girls'

1 year later

Momoko's POV

"Come on girls just one more house and then we can go back ho- Ms. Haites" I said to my sisters making sure I didn't say home, that word was very sensitive to the all of us as we never really remembered much of what we used to call home.

"But Mo, I'm tired! I'm pretty sure missing just one house won't change our lives!" said Miyako who was anxious just to cuddle under the covers and enjoy a nice rest with her silly octopus toy, but I wouldn't have it.

"We have a job to do, and we will always honor our job!" Kaoru rolled her eyes at me but nonetheless still followed as we walked up the steps to a peculiar house that didn't look like any of the others on the block. Before I rang the doorbell I looked at the address and next to it said 'The Utoniums'.

'What a peculiar name' I thought to myself as I waited for the house owner to come to the door.

As the door opened, my eyes widened in surprise as a tall man dressed in a lab coat with short black hair looked down at the five of us.

"Well what do we have here? Girl scouts?" he asked in a sweet tone, but me and my sisters learned never to trust sweet impressions.

I shook my head no and began to explain "We are here to sell you candy bars so that we can raise money for Ms. Haites home for girls!"

Professor Utoniums POV

As the girl talked I examined then, one of the girls had thick straight blonde hair that went down to her shoulders with a white buttoned down shirt and light brown pants, her eyes wide and a beautiful light blue.

Another girl had straight black hair that reached mid-neck with the same outfit as the blonde, her eyes a gorgeous lime green.

Another had thick chocolate brown hair that reached mid-back with the same outfit, her eyes a unique purple.

The one speaking had hair that went all the way to her feet with then ends of it brushing the ground wearing the same outfit as the others, her eyes where and astonishing pink.

The last girl perked my interest the most, she had long bleach white hair that went all the way to her knees, her eyes surprisingly as white her hair.

"What are you three doing all the way up here? Ms. Haites home is a half hour walk from here!" I said as the one with the brown hair rolled her eyes and spoke

"That's what I said!" I offered the girls a ride back to their home, the girls huddled in a circle then nodded their heads in relieve. On the ride back I wondered what it would be like to have daughters. My wife had a very hard time getting pregnant but now I have a son on the way we decided we were going to name Ken. The doctor had told us my wife will probably never get pregnant again. But we wanted a bigger family. I knew no one would ever adopt all of these girls to keep them together, and their unique features might scare someone away. Maybe these orphans were the answer to my problem.

As I dropped them off I walked them into the building. I went up to the lady and spoke to her.

2 months later

No one's POV

Professor Utonium was all too excited all day. Today he, his wife, and his 3 week old son were going to pick up the new additions to their family. When the stopped in front of the home the girls had already been waiting with a big brown suitcase they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

In their new room they started putting clothes in the closets, sheets on the bed they would all share, and tons of art supplies on the dresser. Their new mother had told them that dinner would be ready in a moment.

"Can you guys believe we finally have a home!" Momoko said with glee, no longer flinching at the H word.

"And we have a real big room all to ourselves!" replied Miyako only to hear a big footsteps walk down the stairs.

"It's the professor! Come one lets follow him" Kasumi said.

"Guys wait we shouldn't!" Momoko said only see her sisters were already at the stairs, she to just as curious followed them.

"Oh nothing works!" professor Utonium cried as he looked at the mess his experiment had caused. It was one of those times when he threw together random ingredients to see what would happen. He looked for clues of ingredients everywhere then he remembered a nursery rhyme. He didn't remember most of it but he had remembered something about 'Sugar, spice, and everything nice'. He then went to the kitchen and got sugar and various spices and threw them in his mixing bowl.

'Now where am I to get everything nice?' he thought to himself. He then got toys and sweet foods thinking perhaps whatever these objects are made of will cause some sort of reaction. As he stirred he didn't notice the three tots hiding behind the cabinet.

"What is he doing" whispered Ayumi.

"Shh!" Momoko hissed at her, very intrigued in whatever the professor was doing.

As the professor stirred he thought what else to add to the concoction when the end of the large spoon cracked the glass containing a 'Chemical X'. The mixture began to gurgle and pop threatening to explode. The professor ran out of the lab just in time before a loud explosion sounded from the lab. Slowly he opened the door and walked down to the lab. Three bright pink, purple, white, green, and blue lights blinded him. As the lights died down he saw his five girls floating over the bowl.

Kaoru was wearing a green dress that came mid-thigh with a black striped on it. With knee high white socks and black Mary Janes, her sisters wearing the same thing except Momoko in pink, Miyako in blue, Kasumi in purple, and Ayumi in white.

"G-Girls" the professor stuttered.

"Hi professor!" the girls said in unison as they flew to the table in front of the professor.

"Huh?"

"It's us silly!" Momoko said.

"Momoko, Kasumi, Kaoru, Ayumi, Miyako is that you?" asked the professor.

"Well technically you remade us so shouldn't you rename us?" Momoko said with a smile.

"Yes of course" replied the professor calming down a bit "well since you spoke so boldly to me shows me that you have great leadership skills, so we will for now on call you Blossom" the professor finished just to find Miyako giggling.

"Well aren't you just so sweet and bubbly, that's it! We'll call you Bubbles" professor told her earning another smile. He then looked at the one in purple who was bouncing a little, just itching to get outside.

"Hmmm something that bounces a lot are bunnies so, I guess you will be Bunny!" he said, then looking at the one in white.

"Well your hair and eyes definitely speak to me about just how beautiful you are, you will be my little Belle!" he exclaimed (Belle means beauty in french). Professor Utonium then turned to the last tot the one wearing green and a cute smile.

"Well I guess- we can call you Buttercup, since it also starts with a B" Buttercup's smile turned into a frown as she crossed her arms.

"I guess I should call the mayor" professor utonium said as he dialed the number.

. . . . . . . .

"How peculiar" said the short bald mayor who constantly wore a top hat and a monocle.

"Well yes that's very strange alright see you at the cookout" the mayor said walking away.

"Oh a cookout can we go!" Belle asked.

Ms. Bellum the coughed " um mayor, these girls have superpowers".

"And?"

"What do people with super HERO powers do?"

"Uh if they're good the protect cities like Townsville, oh!" said the mayor finally getting the point.

"Professor Utonium, you know the town needs this, please let them protect the city, please" Ms. Bellum pleaded.

"Oh professor please!" the girls pleaded, until the professor uneasily gave in. He just got his daughters, the thought of them getting hurt was too much for him to bear.

"Just be careful" he mumbled, the girls screamed and flew out the window leaving behind their signature color.


	2. Prologue part 2

You thought that was it? Well that was only the girls beginning, but what about the boys?

They're once was a man and a woman who were so full of themselves, they thought they had the picture perfect life together, they even thought they were good even to make the perfect baby, a baby girl.

But after hours and hours they grew upset and angry to have had five babies at once, all boys!

"This is your fault" the woman told the man.

"Why is it mine?" he asked agitated.

"Because you can't even make a got damn girl right!" she shouted at him.

"Dispose of them!" she said walking away. The man looked at the babies all so weird looking, he didn't want them either but why was it his fault? He put all five boys in the car and drove them to a foster home.

6 years later

The boys all stayed in the same home for six years not wanting to be separated. They misbehaved around people who were adopting so they would just look at them like they were 'roughs in the diamonds'. Not that anyone would adopt them anyway with the features they had. The oldest of them named Brick had short orange hair underneath his 'borrowed' red hat, his eyes blood red.

The second oldest named Butch had black scruffy hair, his eyes forest green.

The middle child named Buddy had chocolate brown hair that looked like Justin Bieber's hair in 2011, his eyes dark purple.

The second youngest named Blitz had the same hair as Buddy only white with a black headband tied around his forehead under his bangs, his eyes grey.

The youngest named Boomer had blonde hair that spiked out symmetrically, his eyes cobalt blue.

The boys often misbehaved in a way that someone would just say they needed proper discipline, but inside the boys lived in anger and hurt. They had been told their parents dropped them at this place when they were newborns, but they didn't believe it when they said their parents loved them and did this for their own good, they weren't fools, because that's what they told all the kids here. Their parents didn't even care enough to bring the boys inside the building themselves, they just set them on the doorstep to fend for themselves alone in the coldness, darkness, and dangerousness of the night, until someone found them. Even though the boys refused to speak of it, they all could not escape the feelings of being alone, unloved, and abandoned.

Little did they know that 'mama' was just on his way.

. . . . . . . .

The monkey had been walking the streets of Citiesville. He had just lost a battle to the Powerpuff girls and had been thrown all the way into this town. (Mojo in this story is a green faced gorilla so he's quite frightening to look at and doesn't talk in third person) As he walked he grew upset as he started to think.

'Who's going to take over my work and rule the world when I am dead?'

'I just wish I had a son'.

Mojo then heard the a loud crashing noise as he looked over and saw five boys tipping over trash cans and laughing their heads off. Mojo then smiled in glee, he ran over to the boys.

"Finally I have found you" he said arms outstretched.

"You talking to us monkey?" Brick said glaring at Mojo jojo.

"Yes, what are you names?" he asked the boys.

"Boomer"

"Blitz"

"Brick"

"Buddy"

"Butch" said the final boy.

"Oh my sons I have found you!" Mojo said arms still outstretched. The boys flinched at the word 'sons'. They looked at each other with a questioning look. Surely this monkey was just trying to trick them, play a cruel joke on a couple of naïve six year olds, what would he want with five misfit boys anyway?

"Whatever game you're playing monkey isn't funny" Brick said glaring daggers.

"What do you mean" Mojo asked.

"You know were not your sons, your just teasing us" Butch replied crossing his arms.

"But I want you all to be my sons" he said crestfallen.

"Trust me, you don't want us" Buddy said with a frown.

"People say we're rotten" Boomer said with visible sadness in his voice.

"Misbehaved little demons whose life purpose is to have everyone hate us" Blitz said looking at his feet.

Mojo's smile returned "Then you all are just what mojo's looking for, evil, rotten, devilish little boys!"

"Woah, woah, woah we said nothing about being evil" Brick told the monkey.

"Well then, I have a few questions for you all, do you wish to be goody-two shoes" Mojo said eyebrow raised.

"No!" they all shouted.

"Do you wish to be little sissies?"

"No!"

"Do you wish to be babies?"

"No!"

"Do you wish to driven on the road of Justice"

"No!"

"Do you wish to counted on for protection"

"No!"

"Do you wish to be free to do as you please?"

"Yes!"

"Do you wish to be powerful"

"Yes!"

"Do you wish to cause pain and misery to the others who have hurt you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you wish to have powers to accomplish these goals?"

"Yes!"

"Do you wish to be reliable heroes?"

"No"

"Do you wish to be devious villains?"

"Yes!"

"Then come with me boys and together, we will take down the goody-two shoes called the 'Powerpuff girls' and rule the world!" Mojo shouted as he marched away with the boys trailing behind. They didn't know it, but inside all they really wanted was a home, someplace to wish to be after being away too long, a place where they could feel safe, a place where they were loved, wanted, needed.

When he got their he got there, he pulled out and old mattress with a large tan blanket and put it in the boys new bedroom. He told them to stay as he went to get his ingredients for their new powers. His first stop was the gym. He then walked around and cut of tons of men's armpit hairs while they were lifting weights. He then went to the 'Fancy restaurant' and ordered two orders of the escargot's. His final stop was to the dog pound, he snuck in and cut ten of the dogs tails off without remorse. He remembered that the powerpuff girls where made from sugar, spice, and everything nice but that was too good, too girly, he wanted his boys to be manly, and evil! He knew from the same rhyme that boys were made from snips, snails, and a puppy dogs tail, even though he found nothing evil in them. He then called the boys in.

"Are you guys ready for your powers?" he asked them with a smirk.

"What kind of powers will we get" Blitz asked.

"Flying, super strength, eye lasers, things like that" he replied with got his machine set up.

"Ok then were ready" Brick said.

"Alright walk into the machine and when you come out you will be all new boys!" Mojo said while the boy went inside. He closed the machines door then walked up the stairs to the top of the machine where there were two containers, one for the ingredients and the other for the chemical X. Connected to each container was a tube that went down to into the machine.

"Here goes my greatest ever success as an evil genius" Mojo said as he pulled the lever that activated the machine. The machine rumbled and rumbled then stopped. Mojo ran down the steps and opened the door to be blinded by a red, green, purple, grey, and blue light.

Brick was wearing a red sweater with a black stripe on it, black sweats and black sneakers, his brothers the same but with butch in dark green, Buddy in dark purple, boomer in cobalt blue, and Blitz in grey.

Mojo smiled, then smirk, then began evilly laughed. The Powerpuff girls will be in for the in for their greatest surprise ever of their careers, also an experience that will change the rest of their lives.


	3. Prologue part 3

Now this is where our story with the rowdyruff boys and the powerpuff girls officially begins.

(The story is set to right after the boys getting their powers so they are all six years old)

It had been a year since the girls had started being the Powerpuff girls and they loved every minute of it! Though being superheroes meant big responsibilities, painful injuries, and high expectations they managed to pull through it for the people of Townsville. With the new powers they decided on new hairstyles to help keep the hair out their faces.

Blossom had her hair pulled up to her ankles in a hair clip, she also had a red ribbon tied up in a neat bow in her hair.

Bubbles had pulled her hair into pigtails with her blonde bangs brushed neatly to each side of her forehead.

Bunny had her hair chocolate brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail that reached her shoulders with then ends of it curling up a little.

Belle keep her hair out completely to her waist with a black headband that held back most of her bangs except for two large bangs covering half of her left eye.

Buttercup simply put in a green barette to keep her most bothersome bangs out of her eye but leaving the rest.

"Bubbles look out!" Blossom shouted to the blonde who was about to be crushed by a defeated giant monster squid, all in order to save a couple of ladybugs.

"Go hurry ladybugs fly away!" Bubbles yelled before taking in a big breath then blowing away the lady bugs just before being crushed.

"Bubbles!" the four girls screamed flying over to the squid to see Bubbles flying out of the squids eye.

"gross" Belle said in disgust.

"Bubbles, are you okay?" Bunny asked her.

"Bleh, I guess so" she replied.

"Hey, why don't you sissies pick on someone your own size!" the girls all turned to find five strange boys standing there (Forgot to mention Blitz wears a black ninja headband).

"Boomer"

"Blitz"

"Brick"

"Buddy"

"Butch"

"We're the Rowdyruff boys and we wanna fight!" Brick shouted before they all kicked their counterparts into the wall.

"Ugh, what's they're deal?" Blossom asked regaining herself from the impact.

"My guess is they're asking for some serious butt whoopin's!" Buttercup exclaimed before charging at Brick and flying him into a trash can where she punched him over and over again until Buddy and Butch hit her down and double teamed her, then to be pushed off of her by Bubbles and Belle.

"Hey what's the matter with you girls? You're supposed to start cryin' when we hit ya!" Brick said getting agitated.

"What are you guys new?" Blossom asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah were the Powerpuff girls!" Bubbles said.

"And it takes a lot more than a couple of cheap shots to make us cry!" Buttercup explained getting onto her feet.

"Well then, it looks like we are going to have to step it up" Brick said with a smile, then in a matter of minutes, all hell broke loose.

. . . . . . .

An hour had past and the girls still had not defeated the boys.

"Let go you freak!" Butch yelled at Buttercup who had both of his ankles and began to swing him around.

"Oh but I just wanna play!" Buttercup said sarcastically as she threw him into the building. She was laughing real hard and didn't notice Butch regain himself and come for his revenge.

"Ouch" Buttercup rubbed her head in pain from just being punched into another building.

"Hey you didn't say you wanted to play 'Soft'" he smirked at her.

"You should just give up 'gasps' you're just going to lose and you know it!" Blitz shouted to Belle, who was lying in the cracked street having just been kicked down to the ground by Blitz. She then stood up and shot white eye lasers at him.

"Powerpuff girls 'gasp' never 'gasp' give up!"

"Girls!" Blossom had shouted to her sisters who flew over to her while the boys laughed to each other about all the great shot they just had.

"Okay girls this fight is becoming a little too dangerous" Blossom explained.

"I know they're really out to get us!" bubbles said in agreement.

"They don't care who gets hurt" Belle replied.

"We need to move this fight outside of Townsville before some innocent people get hurt" Blossom said flying with her sisters next to her, and the boys close behind.

"Kick in the afterburners" Brick told his brothers as they flew by the girls leaving them in the rainbow smoke.

"I can't see!"

'Cough, cough'

"What is this?"

'Cough sneeze'

"I can't 'cough' breathe!"

'cough'

The girls coughed and sneezed trying to get the horrible smoke out of their airways, with no luck they all began to fall out the sky in exhaustion.

"Come on fella's, lets finish those sissies" Brick told his brothers.

The boys flew to their counterparts and hit them in their backs hard with power, sending them crashing into the ground.

The people of Townsville shed tears on the Powerpuff girls as they lie supposedly dead in the crater they had created with the street from the impact of the boys attack. The tears of the people of Townsville had awoken the girls from their coma. Ashamed, and humiliated the girls faced the people of Townsville, the ones who they had let down.

They turned to leave 'What would they want with us if we can't protect them from crime and villainy?' the girls thought.

"Oh girls, don't leave, we want you to stay and fight for us" Ms. Bellum tried to tell the girls.

"But what's the point?" Bunny said in a big huff, on the verge of tears.

"We lost, big time" Blossom said looking at her feet.

"You haven't lost yet, instead of fighting with the boys try being 'nice' if you know what I mean" Ms. Bellum told the girls getting the reaction she expected.

"Oh I get it" Blossom said with a smile as Belle and Bubbles giggled.

"Gross" Buttercup complained crossing her arms.

"Yeah grody" Bunny said with a frown as the flew away to finish the boys off"

. . . . . . .

"Oh boys, you have to no idea how proud I am! Your first fight and you still took the Powerpuff girls down!" Mojo said while sipping wine, treating himself out of this great victory.

"I can't still believe you really gave us powers, I thought you were just joking!" Buddy said while admiring his purple Rowdyruff boys shirt.

"Those girls probably lost because they fight in dresses" Butch laughed. The boys then heard tapping on the glass window behind them, there the five powerpuff girls stood glaring, then flying away with the boys trailing behind only to stop and be horrified by what they were seeing.

The girls were standing in cute little poses. Belle had her facing the ground with her left leg lifted up.

Bubbles had her hands behind her back leaning slightly to the side.

Blossom her fingers entwined with one foot crossing over the other.

Bunny had her hands behind her head and her hip out to the side.

Buttercup stood straight with her arms crossed, but the way she did it made it cute.

The girls all at once lifted their heads and opened their twinkling eyes. Belle floated over and laid a kiss on a very surprised Blitz, as did her sisters with their counterparts. The boys shrieked in horror as they exploded leaving behind hair, snails, and a ton of dog tails in their place. They were like any other one time enemy, gone, destroy, killed, defeated, or so the girls thought, as for the boys weren't even dead.

The boys exploded in a big puff of black smoke as their unconscious powerless bodies fell from the sky. Mojo caught all his boys with a giant claw he had that the Powerpuff girls never destroyed. He detected that the black smoke was all the chemical X in the boys bodies that gave them their powers, meaning the boys with the chemical X gone will now have to live forever as regular boys.


	4. The boys are back

Chapter 1. The boys are back.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, and Belle had been protecting the city for almost four years until they had finally gotten all of the threating villains behind bars, for life. Then as everything seemed to be going to well for our little heroines, the professor had told them some devastating news. The chemical X in their bodies was becoming less and less each passing day. It was impossible to make more chemical X as an ingredient in the chemical was a very expensive and rare fruit only found in South Africa. The fruit took fifty years before it was ready for to be picked and the last harvesting of this fruit was eight years ago. The professor sadly predicted that all of their powers should be gone by their ninth birthday, which was in two months. The girls decided this was no time to be sad, but to help. The old mayor had recently retired and Ms. Bellum decided to travel to Russia to live with her mother. Though her spot was fulfilled by her younger sister Veronica Bellum, but the girls did not want to have two Ms. Bellum's so the call the new lady Ms. Vellum because of her first name. The new Mr. Mayor and the girls decided that since the whole town was falling apart, they should just rebuild it. Everyone who lived in Townsville was temporarily moved to Citiesville, while they knocked down all the houses, buildings, and even Mojo's home on top of the volcano. With everything bulldozed construction workers from Townsville, Citiesville, and even Japan came to rebuild the city. Along with volunteers and the Powerpuff girls the city was completely rebuilt in three months. It was then decided to rename the city 'New Townsville'. After a city count the mayor realized that 80% of the population of New Townsville was Japanese. The girls didn't want type of special treatment for being the former Powerpuff girls, they for once just wanted to live as normal girls, so they went back to their birth names Momoko, Kaoru, Kasumi, Ayumi, and Miyako, their real identities lost and forgotten.

Over the course of the next four years while the girls had been living normal lives with the other kids. Though when the girls were thirteen, their lives changed forever, again

Momoko's POV

"Mmhmm finally I've been waiting all day for you" I said as I opened my candy bar. I was sitting at the park one afternoon as I watched the children play. Then a bright white light caught my eye as I saw it heading right for a little girl playing with a yo-yo.

"Hey, look out!" I yelled as I ran over and threw myself over the girl.

'_Hyper Blossom' _I shouted as I done a series of poses until I finally threw my left arm up into the air.

'What just happened' I thought to myself.

Miyako's POV

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed as I saw a little girl blowing bubbles, I ran over to her.

"I remember I used to blow bubbles when I was young!" I said trying to catch them when I noticed a white light falling out of the sky, heading for the girl! I then grabbed her and hid her underneath me as the light had hit me.

'_Rolling Bubbles' _I yelled as I had done a bunch of cool poses out of nowhere until I dropped to my knees with my arms out.

"What the-" I began as the girl giggled and hugged me.

"I love your outfit!"

Ayumi's POV

"Oh my gosh, your such a good drawer!" said the little girl I was drawing next to.

I then looked at her painting of a rainbow.

"That's a good painting!" I said as I just noticed a white light coming so close to the girl I almost didn't throw myself over her in time.

'_Dazzling Belle' _I screamed as I danced around changing into a cool outfit until I my right arm went down and my left finger on my cheek.

"What just happened" I said out loud.

Kaoru's POV

"Hey move it!" I yelled while I skateboarded threw the schoolyard, I had just left soccer practice when I noticed a strange white light heading for a little boy playing with a toy hammer around a corner.

"Hey watch out!" I said as I skated over to him as fast as I can until I can to protect him from the strange light.

'_Powered Buttercup' _I said as I did weird moves until I landed facing the side with me arm punched out.

"What the hell" I whispered so the boy wouldn't hear me.

"Wow you sure do change weird" he said, I then noticed my skirt.

"No!"

Kasumi's POV

'No way!' I texted to my friend Jen, I was the only one in the playground except for a little boy jumping rope, I looked up into the sky to see a weird white light fall out the sky headed for the little boy.

"Get out the way!" I shouted but the boy just stood there, good thing I'm fast or I would've never made it in time.

'_Jumping Bunny' _I yelled as I did strange motions until I stopped with my right arm down and my left hand up by my ear.

"Holy shit" I whispered.

No ones POV

"Professor, what happened to us" Blossom asked as she stood next to her super powered sisters.

"I don't know Blossom please give me a minute, all of you go into the living room" the professor said after he returned the girls to their original state.

"Isn't it quite obvious, were powerpuff girls again!" Blossom explained.

"We are?" Belle asked smile appearing.

"Yea, I'm Blossom the red powerpuff, my yoyo weapon and I can protect the city of New Townsville from evil!"

"I'm now Bubbles, the blue powerpuff, wearing my cute outfit I can heal the city from danger!"

"I become Belle, the grey powerpuff, with my paintbrush I can bring beauty and safety to the people of new Townsville!"

"I'm Bunny again, the purple powerpuff, and with my new cool jump roping skills, and a bothersome outfit I can help protect the city!"

"Well then that means I'm Buttercup, the green powerpuff, and I- I have to wear a skirt! A stupid, ugly, ridiculous skirt! Disgusting, gross I'm not doing this!"

"Well I'm glad you girls are getting along"

"Mr. Mayor!" the girls said forgetting their previous conversation.

"Yes, and with your returning powers, the five of you need to work together to protect New Townsville" he told them.

"Okay!" Blossom, Bubbles, Belle, and Bunny said.

"No way, count me out!" Buttercup said in anger.

"But why" they all asked.

"Don't you care about the peace of the city" the mayor asked.

"Those four can handle it! Their enough right?" she said hoping she could slip away.

"There's no way I'm going this through this again! I couldn't handle the responsible, the lack of sleep, the special treatment, or the fact that I had to set an example for everyone, and plus I can't even move in this skirt, let alone fight! I'm out of here!" Buttercup shouted walking out the door.

"If the five of them aren't together, the powerpuff girls Z aren't complete, professor!" Ken shouted.

"Peach make the call!"

"Powerpuff girls Z!" peach yelled.

'_Hyper Blossom'_

'_Rolling Bubbles'_

'_Jumping Bunny'_

'_Dazzling Belle'_

'_Powered Buttercup'_

"This skirt again? I look just like a girl" Buttercup said in disgust.

"But you are a girl" Belle said.

"Shut up, I know I just hate skirts! Buttercup shouted "Where's that dog!"

"Wait no!" Peach yelled as Buttercup chased the dog destroying things in her way while her sisters followed her until they caught her in a blanket.

" Phew, going on a rampage sure calms the nerves, I guess being a powerpuff girl isn't so bad, even in this outfit" Buttercup said standing up.

"I charge you girls, powerpuff girls Z to protect the city of New Townsville as super heroines" Said the mayor.

"Yes sir!" they said in glee.

2 years later

"So, what do you think Miss Keane's surprise is?" Kasumi asked, they were all standing around Momoko's desk.

"Well we have all the empty seats, we're probably getting new students" Momoko replied.

"Good morning class, please take a seat it's time for the surprise. We're getting five new students today!" Miss Keane said with glee.

"Uh how could we get five new students at the same time?" Kaoru asked.

"Well since we have the least amount of students the principal decided to keep them together, introducing Akashi, Yukkiko, Shigemi, Harou, and Kiyoshi, they're all brothers!" she said as the five boys walked in.

"I can't be" the five girls whispered.

PPGZ overview.

Hyper blossom (100% everything nice)

Name: Momoko

Age: 15

Appearance: Long red hair tied in a ponytail with long skinny red ribbon, spiky bangs, pink eyes, hourglass figure.

Weapon: yoyo

Personality: Mature, calm, smart, friendly, and determined.

Likes: Sweets, pink, boys, fight crime working, academics, gymnastics.

Dislikes: Failing, diets, being called stupid, glasses.

Counterpart: Brick

Jumping Bunny (50% spice 50% everything nice)

Name: Kasumi

Age: 15

Age: 15

Appearance: Long chocolate brown hair in a ponytail (normally with a purple and white snapback) two long bangs by ears, violet eyes hourglass figure.

Weapon: Jump rope

Personality: Troublemaker, streetsmart, cunning, athletic, daring, quick (is the fastest and middle child of the sisters).

Likes: Purple being devious, fighting crime, pranks, basketball, music, dancing, shopping, track, jump roping.

Dislikes: Getting caught, losing, dresses, being underestimated.

Counterpart: Buddy

Rolling Bubbles (100% sugar)

Name: Miyako

Age: 15

Appearance: Blonde hair in pigtails, baby blue eyes, hourglass figure.

Weapon: Giant bubble wand

Personality: Sweet, kind, caring, nice, girly (is the youngest of the girls).

Likes: Animals, blue, children, bubbles, cheerleading, being nice, true love, being popular.

Dislikes: Being mean, heartbreaks, hurting people, feeling stupid.

Counterpart: Boomer

Powered Buttercup (100% Spice)

Name: Kaoru

Age: 15

Appearance: Short straight black hair (Usually with a green and white snapback) lime green eyes, hourglass figure.

Weapon: Giant hammer

Personality: Tomboy, stubborn, competitive, short tempered, tough (is the strongest and second oldest of the girls).

Likes: Winning, green, exercising, soccer, karate, fighting.

Dislikes: Losing, crushes, boredom, test, girly things.

Counterpart: Butch

Dazzling Belle (50% sugar 50% everything nice)

Name: Ayumi

Age: 15

Appearance: Long straight flowing white hair with a black headband, White eyes, hourglass figure.

Weapon: Paintbrush

Personality: Artistic, girly, sweet, quiet, insecure(second youngest of the girls).

Likes: Art, theatre, opera, relaxing, colors, having friends.

Dislikes: Sports, being teased, being stressed, dull things.

Counterpart: Blitz


	5. The soccer match

"It can't be" I whispered again as I studied the boys. Kyoto had pointy blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Shigemi had Bieber like chocolate brown hair and deep purple eyes. Yukiko had short spiky black hair and dark emerald green eyes. Harou had Shigemi's hair style only his was bleach white with a black headband under his few bangs, his eye grey. The last of the brothers Akashi, had short messy red hair under his red hat, his eyes blood red. The boys looked exactly the same as they did when they were six, if they were really the rowdyruff boys.

"Oh no, I will be back Mr. Fenton's frogs got loose again, everyone get to know the new students" Miss Keane said walking out the door, as all the girls in the classroom ran up to the boys squealing.

"Oh my gosh, Kyoto you have such pretty eyes!"

"Akashi I love your hat!"

"Oh Shigemi you so rock that hairstyle better than JB!"

"Oh my gosh, Yukiko is such an awesome name!"

"Harou how did you get your hair that amazing color?"

"Call me!"

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Kasumi asked as my sisters came over to my desk.

"No, it couldn't be them, we blew them up remember?" Miyako replied.

"Oh come on guys! Who are the only other set of quintuplets besides us that look absolutely nothing alike?" Kaoru said trying to knock some sense into us.

"Well what are they doing here, I mean they don't look like they're up to no good" Belle exclaimed

"Maybe they don't know we're the powerpuff girls" I whispered.

"Well we better hope" Miyako said as the boys looked over at us, the only girls that didn't run up to them, thankfully the teacher returned.

"Everyone please take your seats so I know where to put the boys" Miss Keane said.

'Isn't it obvious?' I said looking at the empty seat next to me.

"Akashi sit in the back next to Momoko, Harou sit in the empty seat in between Ayumi and Sakamoto, Shigemi please sit in the seat next to Megumi (behind Kasumi), Kyoto sit next to Miyako, and Yukikko please seat next to Himeko (diagonal from Kaoru who sits by the window).

'_Why does the universe hate us?'_ I mentally asked myself.

Miyako's POV

I tried not to look up from my magazine when Boomer or Kyoto came to sit next to me. When did a quick peek I couldn't look away. Kyoto was looking at me with his handsome eyes, he was smiling at me. I finally pulled away holding back a blush when a piece of paper landed on my desk.

'Hi -Kyoto'

'Uh hi –Miyako'

'What u doin –Kyoto'

'Paying attention –Miyako'

'That sounds boring –Kyoto'

'Well u should b 2, its ur first day! –Miyako'

'But im bored! Talk 2 me –Kyoto'

'No I can't, we have a test on the lesson tomorrow and I dont fail –Miyako'

'Fine but ur not off the hook –Kiyoto' I looked at him when I finished reading the note to find him smirking at me, not an evil smirk, a playful smirk that gave me butterflies, I pulled away before my blush came out.

Kasumi's POV

I leaned back in my chair when Shigemi came and sat behind me, I thought about the fight we had that I barely remembered, to think the boy who almost killed me when I was six, was sitting right behind me.

'_Who'd of thought he be so hot'_ I thought only to feel a familiar feeling on my back.

'_He's using his ruler to try to communicate with me'_ I thought with a smirk.

'A girl told me that you're a top notch bad girl, am I right' I felt him say.

'Yea what of it' I wrote on paper and handed it back, I felt him take the note from my hand.

'Because I want to pull a prank with you if you're not scared'

'I'm aint no sissy!'

'Then me, you, after school and spray paint the principal's car, you in?'

'Hell ya' I wrote back with a devious smirk.

. . . . . . . . . .

"So how was your day so far Kasumi, anything special happen?" Momoko asked her sister.

"Oh nothing really" she said hoping her sister won't find out about her and Shigemi's prank.

"Hey where's Kaoru?" Ayumi asked.

Yukiko's POV

I walked through the gym to the entrance of the two locker rooms so that I could sign up for the soccer team, there was already some dude there.

"Hey bro, I think I saw you this morning playing basketball and I think you're in my History class right?" I asked him as I wrote my name on the signups.

"Uh yeah" he answered. His voice wasn't completely manly but still kind of tough.

"Well I'm not hungry, and if you're tough enough for the team then you should be fine for a day without lunch right?" I asked him, I was really in the mood to play a game of soccer.

"What are you getting at?" he asked me.

"I want to see how good you are, play a game of soccer with me if you ain't afraid to lose".

"Oh your own!" he said with a smirk.

"Goal!" he shouted. The score was 5-5.

"Damn it's hot" he said as he took off his jacket revealing his short green camisole that showed off half of his belly button and his c-cup chest.

"You're a girl!" I yelled. Trust me, I know a c-cup when I see it.

"Duh! You need to get your eyes check" she yelled as she ran past me and shot the ball into my goal while I just stood their staring at her breast, trying to comprehend this whole situation.

"I win!" she yelled as she ran over and grabbed her jacket and hat. As she walked past me she said.

"And stop staring at my chest".


	6. New friends

Welcome back to ppgz rrbz tough love! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Shigemi's POV

I was walking with my brothers down the concrete stairs of the school. It was the end of our first day of high school in New Townsville and I guess it wasn't as disastrous as I thought it would.

"Hey guys I will meet up with you at home" I said to them turning around back to the school when Brick's voice stopped me.

"Where are you going Buddy?" He said with his arms crossed, my other brothers turned around.

"I got in trouble and forgot I needed to write some stupid apology letter to Mrs. Fenton" I replied.

"That was you who let the frogs out?" Boomer asked in amazement.

"Yeah" I said in the most convincing voice. What can I say; I am a pretty good liar.

"Whatever just hurry on back" Brick said turning around and leaving with the rest of my brothers; I headed back into the direction of Kasumi and our meeting place.

Kasumi's POV

I leaned against the brick wall holding two cans of orange paints (wouldn't want to give him any reason to think I'm Bunny) waiting for Buddy, or Shigemi, or whoever he is. I heard a twig snap then say him emerge from the bushes. The twigs and leaves sticking out of his messy hair made him look so cute.

"Hey, why you blushing?" he asked me brushing the mess out his hair causing his shirt to rise a little, revealing half of his belly button, only making me blush more. I turned away.

"I wasn't blushing"

He smirked "Yes you were, and you are again"

"My face is just flushed from the weather" I replied which wasn't a complete lie. It was mid- September, real close to fall, my sisters and I's favorite seasons.

"If you say so, come on bad ass and let's get this job done" he said as I followed to the school parking lot where the principal's car stood alone. I looked at Shigemi and nodded as we head out and spray painted the principal's car.

No one's POV

Brick was walking down the streets of New Townsville on the way to the convenience store. He was looking around at this new town noticing all changes, remembering when the card store used to be where the animal shelter is, or the mini golfing place that was now where the roller rink used to be. Considering he only seen the real Townsville once when he was six and was in battle either way it was amazing how he still remembered his old home, every last detail of it.

"A lot has changed" he said to himself in a whisper.

When he arrived at the store and walked around picking out bunches of candies and snacks and brought them up to the counter to see his cashier was from his school.

"Your Momoko right?" he asked her placing down the candies so he could lean on the table.

"Yeah you're Akashi" the girl replied ringing up his items while he stared at her.

"Uh can I help you?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh I mean I just don't see why you need a job, that runs this late" it was already midnight and the store didn't close until 12:30.

"I just don't see why someone would spend 30 dollars on candy at midnight?" she said with a smile.

"Hey I'm a growing boy, I need my nutrients, at all hours of the night" he said making her chuckle.

"Alright well I'll see you later" he said walking out the door.

"Bye" she ended

'_Did I just have a conversation with Brick, no, a rowdyruff boy? I can't be letting my guard down around this boy, but I have to admit he's kind of cute' _she thought to herself as she watched him walk out the door.

He'd never tell her, but there was a reason he bought so much candy. 11:30-7:30pm he worked at a Laundromat in the part of town where he and his brothers lived. They lived in the very poor part of New Townsville and he recently got a job running the all night Laundromat at night and early morning for the elderly man who could no longer watch it himself. The poor people where always so generous to him and thought it was nice that he would help out the old man. He worked every night except it had been closed giving him a night of rest. The poor old man was only able to give him a dollar an hour but Brick didn't care, he just saved up his money so he could buy snacks for his brothers and himself, but still not having enough money for whole meal. He was the only one who worked so his little brothers didn't go hungry.

Little did he know Momoko wasn't being completely truthful herself?

When the girls turned fifteen the professor tragically died due to chemical exposure. Ken and peach went to live with his grandparents in Italy; he asked the girls if they wished to come be they respectfully declined. Even though looking up and seeing the lab would always haunt them forever, they had a duty to New Townsville (when the white light hit the girls, a single black light hit the prison freeing the prisoners).

After a month the girls realized they couldn't handle the cost of the lab any longer so with a heavy heart they moved into the city in an apartment walking distance from the school. Momoko picked up the job so they could pay the bills while her sisters focused on their schoolwork.

The next morning the girls woke up and left their apartment for school as they walked to school Ayumi started the conversation.

"So what do you guys think of the new kids?"

"Who Akashi"? Momoko said perking up. Causing Miyako to giggle, Momoko glared at her.

"What is so funny"?

"I just think you like him is all" she said as she giggled again.

"I think you like Kyoto" she said with a smirk, Miyako turned bright red.

"Well I for one hate Yukiko; you know he's in my gym class? He kept staring at me while I was doing sit—ups" she said with her hands behind her head. She wore a dark green long sleeved shirt that said in white letters 'Endangered Species' that reached half of her belly button, her black hat that had 'DC' in large green letters, black converses, and black baggy pants with a chain coming from under her PGGZ belt.

Momoko wore a pink hoodie crop jacket with a tucked in white t-shirt with skinny red stripes on it, dark skinny jeans and her PPGZ belt.

Ayumi wore a long sleeved purple and black striped V-neck shirt with a plain white polo shirt underneath with a black tie and black skinny jeans. She ditched her headband years ago and now wears a black beanie kitty hat, grey converse and her PPGZ belt.

Kasumi wore a dark purple jacket and a white V-neck t-shirt that read in big black letters 'TO HOT TO STOP' with dark blue jeans and purple converse.

Miyako wore a long V-neck light blue sweater, black tights, her PPGZ belt and grey converse (the girls have a limit to their shoe closet).

"I don't like Kyoto, I'm just getting to know him" she replied with her face turning still burning red.

"Hey ladies" they all turned around to see the five brothers coming up to them; they were just passing through the park on their way to school.

"Hello boys" Momoko replied as we waited for them to catch up.

"Hey Kaoru" Yukiko said leaning all close up the Kaoru's face, smirking.

"So it seems the biggest idiot in the world is over the shock of me being a girl" she said pushing him away.

"I'm sorry okay just your jacket was zipped up and your arms were crossed, but I definitely see you're a girl now" he said with a smirk as he looked died at her chest. Kaoru looked down then blushed and slapped him.

"You fucking pervert!" she hissed at him.

"Aw I know you love me babe" he said crossing his arms.

"What makes you think that"?

"You blushed" he said picking up his pace and walking away from her, even though he would have loved to have seen her face.

"Asshole!" she shouted at him.


End file.
